


Where the Heart Is

by cardinalstar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry why are you like this, Birthdays, Extravagant Presents, F/M, FlashVibe Secret Santa 2016, Gift Giving, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, STAR Labs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalstar/pseuds/cardinalstar
Summary: Barry Allen has a tendency to give extravagant gifts to the people he loves.  When Cisco's birthday comes around, he finds himself struggling to think of the right present - something significant enough to show Cisco how he feels, but personal and meaningful enough that Cisco will accept it.  There's a fine balance between risk and reward, but if Barry can make Cisco's life better while also correcting one of his own mistakes?  That's an opportunity he can't refuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennflinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennflinn/gifts).



> I had a great time participating in the FlashVibe Secret Santa this year! It was a fun opportunity to write canon-compliant fluff and to get to know other authors better. Penn, I hope you enjoy your gift! :)
> 
> (I couldn't find any canon references to Cisco's actual birthday, so I used Carlos Valdes' birthday for the date - 4/20.)

Barry walked into Central City Picture News with two coffees in hand and set one of them down on the corner of Iris’ desk.  “Hey,” he said.  “How are things going?” 

“Hey Barr,” Iris replied, sending him a smile as she reached for the coffee.  “You’re here early!  I don’t get off for twenty minutes at least.” 

Barry fidgeted.  “I know.  But I was over at STAR Labs working with Wally when I heard Cisco and Caitlin talking, and… I need your advice about something,” he said, finishing in a rush before he could lose his nerve.  “If you have time and aren’t too busy, that is!  If you are I can definitely wait – ”

“Barry!  I’m not busy, you’re fine,” said Iris with a fond smile, holding up a hand to stop him from rambling.  “Is there something wrong?  Does this have anything to do with Wally?” 

“No, Wally’s fine.  Better than fine, actually – he’s doing great,” said Barry.  He leaned in closer to Iris before lowering his voice.  “It’s actually about Cisco.  His birthday is in a _week_ ,” he hissed.  “I have no idea what to get him!” 

Iris moved her hand to cover his own, and Barry felt his shoulders loosen slightly at her touch.  “Barry, I’m sure he’ll like whatever you give him.  He enjoyed his Christmas present, didn’t he?” 

Barry shook his head.  “I mean – yeah, he liked it, but it was just a little thing!  He was still pretty mad at me, so I figured a Rogue One t-shirt and a ticket to that big symposium next summer was safe.  But things between us have been getting better recently, so I just… want to make sure he knows that he matters to me.” 

“Oh,” said Iris, her eyes widening slightly.  “So you want to go in for one of your grand gestures.” 

“I’m getting the itch,” Barry sighed, not even bothering to protest Iris’ use of the phrase _grand gestures_ as if it was some kind of _thing_ he did – especially since she was right, after all.  “But I mean, what else am I supposed to do?  Go ‘Hey Cisco, I just wanted to let you know that you’re amazing and wonderful and one of the most important people in my life’ and hand him a box of nerdy graphic t-shirts?  I’m serious!” he said when Iris covered her smile with her free hand.  “I want to give him something that matters.  But I need advice.  I’m afraid I’ll overdo it.” 

Iris squeezed Barry’s hand.  “This is about the house, isn’t it.” 

Barry rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.  “It might be about the house.  Caitlin still says I overdid it with the house.” 

“You know I love the house,” Iris said.  “And I love _you._ I know the big gestures are your way of showing how much you care.” 

“But Cisco doesn’t know that,” Barry sighed.  “And I don’t want him to feel like I’m just trying to buy his friendship or something.”  He wasn’t even completely sure why picking the perfect gift mattered so much, but instinctively he knew that it did – and it scared him.  “I have to make sure that I pick the right thing.” 

Iris nodded slowly.  “Barry, I think you’ve got this.  Really,” she continued when Barry looked at her skeptically.  “The fact that you’re already thinking about how a gift will make _Cisco_ feel when he gets it?  That means that you’ll put in the thought it takes to get the right thing.  How did you know I would like the house?” 

“I didn’t,” Barry said, a bit startled by the question.  “But I had a good feeling, and I’d been saving up to move out of Joe’s place for a while… and when I saw the house, it just felt right.  I could picture us having a life there,” he said, forcing himself to focus on Iris’ face and not on the memory of a five-months-distant future, a timeline when he lost her forever.  “I was worried that it might seem like it was too soon, but I was willing to risk it because I wanted you to know that you’re loved.” 

Iris’ eyes softened, and she leaned over the desk to kiss Barry on the cheek.  “Well I think Cisco is a lucky man to have you in his corner,” she said, regarding him fondly.  “I think he’ll be able to tell how much you love him – no matter what kind of love that is,” she continued, and Barry tensed.  “Do you know yet?” 

“I haven’t wanted to think about it,” Barry admitted.  “He’s my best friend and he’s mad at me, and you and I have only just now become a couple – it’s too soon.  But you’re not mad?  It doesn’t worry you?” he said, looking at Iris anxiously, his mouth dry. 

Iris shook her head, a kind smile on her face.  “Barr, you told me you were bi and poly when we were in high school.  I’m not going to decide I have a problem with it now that we’re in a relationship.  And I like Cisco,” she said, her lips twitching in a way that made Barry want to kiss them, PDA be damned.  “But you don’t have to decide now – we can talk about it later if you want.” 

“Yeah,” said Barry, dazed.  “I think – yeah, that would be good.  But right now, presents.” 

Iris nodded, then rose from her chair and took her coat.  “One thing at a time.  Let’s walk and talk, it’s been a long day and I’m ready to get out of here.” 

Barry held the door for Iris on the way out, still stunned with relief that she hadn’t reacted badly to his possible more-than-friends feelings for Cisco.  He hadn’t been planning to talk to her about it yet, not until he knew for certain where he stood, but Iris had always been good at reading him.  And now that the initial shock was beginning to pass, he couldn’t help but feel relieved at having everything out in the open. 

He’d been surprised to find that his feelings for Cisco had begun to veer into the territory of possible romantic affection.  Cisco was great and they had a lot in common, and Barry had always known that he was attractive, but he’d been in love with Iris for so long that he hadn’t really ever stopped to look at anyone else.  Still, there had been something about seeing Cisco and Iris talking – their banter, the way they were comfortable in each other’s space – that made Barry’s stomach feel all warm and fuzzy. 

But any more-than-friends feelings had taken a backseat lately – it was far important to make sure Cisco didn’t hate him for screwing up his life than it was to see if he was interested in Barry romantically.  And Barry had a lot to make up for.  He had wanted to talk to Cisco about his vision of the future and his fears of losing Iris, but what right did he have to burden his best friend?  He couldn’t bring Dante back any more than he could protect future-Iris from Savitar, and if Flashpoint had taught him anything, he knew that he wasn’t even allowed to try. 

(He wished he could squish the part of him that pointed out his loss would only be penance for the lives he’d so carelessly altered, but he’d always had trouble putting those kinds of thoughts to rest.)

And Barry had still taken more from Cisco than he knew.  He hadn’t told his best friend about Ramon Industries yet – how his genius, freed from the constant burden of helping Team Flash, had actually made the world a better place.  Money couldn’t buy happiness, but Cisco had seemed in his element, comfortable and confident in the world of power and politics, and Barry had taken that future from him. 

But, he thought, his feet slowing until he halted in the middle of the sidewalk, if he couldn’t _fix_ Cisco’s change in fortunes, maybe he could do the right thing and _reverse_ it. 

“Iris,” he said.  His girlfriend turned around and raised an eyebrow.  “I have an idea.” 

He told her, and as he laid out his plan, her smile grew wider.  “Barry, that’s perfect.  Do you think you’ll be able to get it done in time for his birthday?” 

“I’ll have to rush a lot of the legal paperwork, and there might be some tricky stuff with the board, but I think I can do it.  And if I have to use a little of Thawne’s money to speed the process along, that’s fitting, don’t you think?” 

Iris nodded.  “I think this is a great gift, Barry.  I think it’ll make him happy.” 

“I hope so,” said Barry, rubbing the back of his neck.  But there was no time to worry – if he was going to get his surprise ready by Cisco’s birthday, he had work to do.

* * *

“I’m really not complaining that I’m going to be late to my family’s birthday party because of this,” said Cisco wryly as he stepped cautiously into the Cortex, “but why did you have to give me my present at STAR Labs?” 

“Let’s say that the location matters and leave it at that,” Barry said, forcing himself not to grip Cisco’s shoulders too tightly in his nervous tension. 

“Does that explain the blindfold?”

“It does,” Barry said.  “But wait just a sec, we’re almost there.” 

He maneuvered Cisco into the center of the Cortex, directing him around the giant desk, before he came to a stop.  “Okay, go ahead and take off the blindfold.” 

Cisco reached up and tugged the bandanna away from his eyes, and Barry held his breath as his best friend’s eyes widened at the sight of the Cortex.  Barry had scavenged the Christmas supplies at Joe’s house and covered the Cortex in bows – the walls, the ceiling, the desk, even the Flash suit.  “It looks like Christmas threw up in here,” Cisco said, a smile slowly spreading across his face.  “Usually when people give me gag gifts it’s some sort of weed paraphernalia.  The hazards of a four-twenty birthday and all.” 

“This isn’t a gag gift, Cisco,” said Barry around the lump in his throat.  “It’s yours.” 

Cisco’s smile froze.  “Barry.  What?” 

“This is your present.”  Barry released one of Cisco’s shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling as if his body was on autopilot.  “I’m giving it to you.  STAR Labs.  The building, the patents, the intellectual property, everything,” said Barry, pulling a manila envelope out of his messenger bag.  “It’s all in here.” 

Cisco stared at the envelope in Barry’s hand, his face paler than Barry had ever seen it.  “But this is for Team Flash.  This is your _base,_ Barry.  You can’t just give this to me.” 

Barry smiled and continued to hold out the envelope.  He’d expected some reluctance, but Cisco just looked shocked and confused, not upset.  So far, this was going well.  “You don’t have to take it if you don’t want it,” he reassured.  “The paperwork all has to be signed and notarized – it only becomes official once you give your say-so.”  Some of the tension bled out of his friend’s shoulders, and Barry found himself continuing.  “Besides, Cisco… You don’t need Team Flash to be great.  You don’t need _me,_ ” he said, ignoring the painful clenching in his chest at the thought of a life without Cisco in it.“You’re great on your own.  You’re brilliant and kind and you want to help people in need, and with STAR Labs you can do that.  A lot of bad stuff may have gone down here in the past, but I can’t think of anyone who’s better suited to turning this place into a force for good than you.” 

Cisco nodded slowly.  “You _are_ part of the reason we do good here,” he said, pointing a stern finger at Barry, who bit his lip to stifle an inappropriate giggle.  “I would never just shut you out.” 

“I mean – I’m glad.”  Barry hadn’t really believed that Cisco would bar him from the lab, but the documents in the envelope granted Cisco full legal control if he chose to sign them.  It would have been a possibility.  “But this is a giant, state-of-the-art research facility.  The stuff you whip up here to help me in the field is so cutting-edge that some people would probably call it magic.  You could share that with the _world._ ”

“Yeah,” said Cisco, staring off into space with wide eyes.  “That would kick ass.” 

Barry grinned.  “So does that mean you’ll take it?” 

Cisco gave Barry a watery smile.  “Of course I’ll take it.  Come here,” he said, pulling Barry into a hug. 

“You know I really can’t believe you, man,” Cisco said into Barry’s ear; the ghost of his breath sent goosebumps running down Barry’s spine.  “First it was a house for Iris, now you’re giving me _STAR Labs?_   What is it with you and the big gifts?” 

Barry blushed and pulled back to look his best friend in the eyes.  “I obviously can’t give you a laboratory every year.  But this place is home for you.  I want all the people I love to have a home.” 

Cisco tilted his head to the side, studying Barry’s face for a long minute, before taking the envelope from his hands.  “Then welcome home, Flash,” he said with a blinding smile.  “Let’s look at these papers.” 

“One thing first.”  Barry closed his eyes and pulled Cisco into another hug, reveling in the sensation that, for a little while at least, all had been made right in the universe.

_Home.  It’s good to be here._   


End file.
